Yukina
Yukina's backstory may contain male pregnancy. Scars obtained: Four on her face, one on her chest, one on her stomach, and one on her back. Backstory: Yukina was born to Sadie and Rex, two former soldiers of an unknown area along with her two older brothers Burukin and Percy and her little sister Zilla. She had a relatively comfortable puphood until she came home one day to find her siblings gone and her parents dead. The Great Dane standing above them called himself Hougen then attacked her. Trying to fight, she quickly found herself overwhelmed, scarred, and tossed into the river left to die. She was then found by humans who tried to make her a fighting dog, but she lost the fight with a Pitbull and was tossed out into the busy highway. Yukina thought that she would die...but she felt her body being picked up by a dog. She soon got a look at her savior...but he looked just like Hougen and she snarled at him. He introduced himself as Kyo and was slightly surprised whens he said the name of her parent's killer-his own father Hougen. Quickly gaining Kyo's trust, the two began to wander until Kyo introduces her to his half-siblings Sandra and Ryoku. After explaining a few things, the four begin to make their way to Ohu. Soon, Yukina meets Kyou, a Akita male who was tossed out by his abusive mother who was fed up with raising him. She also meets Lucas, the son of Hyena and an old friend of her parents. He tells them that they should gather soldiers and head to Ohu. She also meets some friends of Alice and Jim: Makara, Nero, Kinkajou, and Rocket Dog. They hear of a rumor of a Pitbull named Terra and seek her help. On the way, they meet a Akita female and save her from being raped by Hougen's brother Genba. She tells them that she was seperated from her daughters and son, as well as her mate. She introduces herself as Alice and soon they find and meet Jim her mate. Then they soon hear a commotion in the distance and find out it was caused by Terra. But Yukina and her friends quickly find out that Terra is in war with four dogs who call themselves the Tora siblings. They have taken over Mutsu when Minazuki and his brothers left and joined the Ohu army. Yukina fights alongside Alice and Ryoku against the eldest sibling Moratora and quickly pin her down. Soon her half-siblings are defeated as well and Moratora, Fuegotora, Hollytora, and Kintora join thema long with Terra. Fuegotora tells them of a young yearling male called Kyoushiro. She beats him in combat and they leave for Ohu. But when they arrive, they find out that Ohu had been invaded hours earlier. She meets James and his sister, reuniting Alice and Jim with their kids. Together with her new friends, Yukina sets out to help gather soldiers with what remained of the Ohu army. After arriving at Mie, she meets Aru, the firstborn son of Cross before her soldier days. He attacks her and is subduded by James and Smoke. Soon, they agree to sneak into the former home of the Igas and they find out that Yukina's siblings are being held. She tries to free them, but is forced to back off when the three sons of Tegan and Simon come in with more soldiers to imprison. She soon breaks them free along with a bunch of other dogs and they leave, but not before Smoke runs into the daughters of their sworn enemy Tegan-Rikana, Sarah, and Valarie. The three fled Gajou after learning what their twisted parents and brothers were planning. Relunctantly, they let them join and they head back to camp. But Hougen had found them and a fight ensued between him and his children, resulting in his castration and later death. Soon after Gin is found, Akame takes her, Mora, Mozart, James, and Sara to try and teach them the Battouga, but only James and Sara learn the true Battouga, Yukina only can use a pseudo-Battouga. Afterwards, James tells her that he is taking charge of the army after they found out that Gin was pregnant with John's pups. Yukina copy.png Yukina and Ryoku.png Kyo:Yukina girl 2.jpg Kyo:Yukina girl.png Kyo:Yukina son.png Kyo:Yukina son 2.png Yukina and Kyo's son.png Yukina s scars by digimonfrontier77-d4gigae.png Sadie, Yukina's mother.png Yukina pup.png Yukina.png Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Dogs Category:Females